general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Defying Gravity
Kaley: (spoken) Katie - why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! (sung) I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you Hurt our cause forever I hope you think you're clever! Katie: I hope you're happy I hope you're happy, too I hope you're proud how you Would grovel in submission To feed your love ambition Both: So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now Kaley: (spoken) Katie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry: (sung) You can still submit to Collin What we've worked and waited for We can still save that noble project: Katie: (spoken) I know: (sung) But I don't want it - No - I can't want it Anymore: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down! Kaley: Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur: Katie: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down: (spoken) Kaley, come with me. Think of what we could do, together. (sung) Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been Kaley - Dreams, the way we planned 'em Kaley: If we work in tandem: Both: There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I Defying gravity With you and I Defying gravity Katie: They'll never bring us down! (spoken) Well? Are you coming? Kaley: I need to save Masta. I'm sorry Katie, but I need him... Katie: I understand. Kaley: I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this Katie: (spoken) You too (sung) I hope it brings you bliss Both: I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy, my friend: (Kaley walks out of the hatch, while Katie looks at the flying monkey, which bizarrely hasn't attacked them. When Kaley gets outside, she is cuffed next to Masta, and the whole army sees Katie and the monkey standing on the balcony). Katie: So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!" (The monkeys all fly up to join the other monkey, who is the leader. To Collin's horror, the monkeys lift Katie into the air, like she is their queen). And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who'd ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I am Defying gravity I'm flying high Defying gravity And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of France No Collin that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down! Kaley: I hope you're happy! Collin: Look at her, she's wicked! Get her! Katie: Bring me down! and Relic: No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her Katie: Ahhh! (The monkeys fly Katie higher). Relic and the army: Down! (The monkeys fly Katie away into the horizon).